cannon raid
by Anchorgurl1
Summary: unexciting name in unexciting. Basically a one-shot idea given to me by Straif-la about DF storming a Tesla cannon. Korrie, under the alias Niklas, has been growing restless during his nine months under disguise on the Tesla cannon. Luckily for him the small platoon of soldiers has finally made it to the Greek island he's been confined to.


**{A/N:}Hey guys! No I didn't die I've just been busy with school and clart…**

**Okay so if you follow my **_**Airborn**_** story that will be updated soon and all my other **_**Leviathan**_** stories will be too!**

**Thanks to Straif5 {or ****Cmdr. Gen. Marasco here****} for the idea. Also Marasco, Shaw, Harkness, and Darwinists Fist in general are his idea…so…like read it!**

**Oh and BTW this is loooooooong sooo…yeah please don't give up on it, aye?**

**Nott Scott**

**Without further ado I present my first Fanfiction in almost three monthes!**

Korrie shifted eagerly as his dummkopf of a roommate continued to blather on in that damn clanker tongue of his. For nine months NINE MONTHES he's had to put up with him and the other arslocks all for the sake of his duty for Queen and county! _Why couldn't they bloody well do it themselves? _He thought as his eyes scanned the still black surrounding forest. Just as he was about to give up he noticed a sequence of lights flashing in the coordinates *32e, *25s. _ Bloody barking Darwinists Fist! It's about time…_

"You see that Niklas?" his unsuspecting roommate asked causing Korrie to ball his fists within his pockets. Not only because of Luka, his roommate's, utter stupidity but his alias Niklas- the hell kind of name is Niklas?

"No- maybe you've been working too much…seeing things." He offered.

"I guess you're right…" he looked off to the side and shifted nervously "I'm still going to get our superior though." The Luka turned on his heels and walk "calmly" toward the nearest door.

"Damned Clankers- useless the whole lot of them" he muttered under his breath before thinking of Izzy in DF. She was- or is- Clanker right? And she's not bad…at all…but it didn't matter because Izzy, like all the other girls in DF, was taken by a fellow soldier. Not to mention they were way out of his league.

Tearing his mind from his thoughts he brought his eyes and scanned the surrounding area in an attempt to find Marasco and his squad. _How the hell am I supposed to know which one is him? _He asked himself assuming the man wouldn't come gallivanting out in full uniform during a surprise attack. Having never met the man in person Korrie would have to go on what he's heard and hope a collection of supposed traits would make him obvious.

He'd read once in an article by some Rogers that he was 'truly a great man'. While his sister in law had said that he was a brave handsome man and that behind that cool demeanor he had a soft sensitive side. That was one story he didn't believe. No offense to the man but Korrie doubted he spent his off time writing poems about nature and conveying his feelings to his girlfriend or pet rabbit or whatever.

"Niklas!" He heard Luka shout from behind him "Niklas come quickly!" Korrie turned around to see Luka hiding behind Major Hammerstein. Rolling his eyes he walked over to the two and in the most professional and respectful manner he asked

"The Hell do you want Luka?"

"We-they've spotted what appears to be people nearby." _About damn time_ Korrie thought.

"How far away?" Hammerstein demanded

"T-too cl-close!" Luka squeaked

"Right," Hammerstein started to calculate a battle plan. "Mr. Stratford and Mr. Wagner head down there."

"B-but S-s-sir" Luka attempted

"No buts Stratford it's possible this is just a group of idiot Greek teens looking for a distraction on this pathetic excuse of an island."

"He's right," Korrie said hoping DF knew who he was and not to shot at him. "Come on Mr. Stratford the quicker we can deal with these kids the quicker we can get back on the cannon." With that he turned and walked to the door as Luka followed him. As pushed open the door to the center stair case; about half way down Korrie noticed that Luka was almost a flight behing him.

"Uhg are you coming?"

"Y-yeah it's just that-"

"Just that what Luka? Look we're running out of time."

"It's just that…I just wanted to say that I…good luck."

"Good luck?" Korrie lamely repeated despite wanting to smack Luka in the face. This wasn't the first time he'd done this, in fact every other day he'd do this! It'd always be something like "Good Luck, or good job, or Happy Monday…" _If I have to spend one more night on this Tesla Cannon!_ Korrie thought cursing anything and everything as he turned and went down the stairs double speed.

Once they had finally gotten outside and a little into the forest Korrie felt himself relax a little as he was surrounded by the calls of birds and warm breeze from the Mediterranean sea. Since it was completely dark, leave the light from the moon and a small amount coming from lanterns on the Tesla cannon, Korrie began to worry that the super soldiers would mistake them for intruding Clanker and shoot…

As if to answer his worry a shoot sounded out from the surrounding darkness. Luka pushed Korrie to the ground. "Niklas are you okay?" he asked shaking

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Korrie dropped his fake Clanker accent for the first time in months.

"Barking washouts making fun are you?" he heard a man call from the same direction as the bullet shot.

"How can I be making fun of me own tongue?" Korrie shouted back.

"Own…tongue?" Luke repeated. "I-I I KNEW it!" he screamed in Korrie's as the latter of the two attempted to get out from under the first.

"You knew it?" Korrie stopped struggling

"Ja! You never took pride in your work! Our work! Our work of taking revenge for our genius Kiser, protecting our country, and stopping godless Darwinists…like you!"

"Jesus is that Clanker washout crying?" Korrie looked up and noticed that they were surrounded by solders…in full uniform.

"Will someone get him off me!" the others hesitated and looked at each other before one of them stepped forward and slung Luka over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. As Korrie got up and dusted himself off Harkness growled "you're welcome" before dropping Luka on the ground. Now that he had a better look at him the young Clanker did have tears streaking down his face. As if in response to the look on Korrie's face Luka's was taken over by a flash of anger and in his rage he tackled the closet solder- Shaw. Big mistake.

He sprung off the ground and smacked and punched her, showing off amazing fighting skills. Shaw returned his a hard left hook to the face that caused him to stumble back into the arms of a one very pissed soldier. "Washout." She growled as he picked him up.

"Marasco?" Korrie asked Izzy

"Yep…" she replied straining her neck to get a better look. Korrie watched as Marasco dropped him and walked over him on his way to Korrie.

"Marasco." He stated then pointed a finger at Korrie "You Korrie?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Good- didn't really feel like kicking another Clanker's ass tonight. Now let's get started on this battle plan."

They made through a simple enough battle plan that began with Shaw climbing the side latter to the third floor and silently taking out the watchmen. While she was doing that a small team that consisted of Harkness, Izzy, and MacPherson slowly advanced toward the cannon. With the watchmen taken out the three soldiers took out the drunken collection of off duty Clankers on the first two floors. With the first three levels of the cannon cleared Marasco practically walked onto the machine.

Korrie watched in amazement as all this took place from behind his field goggles. Him- being a 'light weight wash-out' was made to stay behind and keep an eye on Luka. Luka who had been passed out since the punch from Shaw was now beginning to stir. Not wanting to take his eyes off the still going raid Korrie simply perked up his ears for any hint that the Clanker boy might be conscious but, other than the occasional grunt and slurred curse word there wasn't a sound from him.

Once he'd lost sight of the others Korrie turned to check on his former roommate. He now in the lantern light he saw just how badly Shaw had gotten him earlier: he was bruised and swollen on his cheeks and his nose; while the nose it's self was a little crooked and bloody. "Ouch mate," he said aloud causing Luka to jump a little.

"What are you- I mean- yeah! It hurt!" he looked off behind Korrie's should, most likely not wanting to make eye contact with a traitor.

"It's not my fault, is it? I'm not the one who attacked a soldier."

"I attacked a GIRL not a soldier!" Luka smiled darkly and for a second Korrie wondered if the boy had lost his mind. Then the very next second Korrie felt the cold silver glint that was a standard combat knife against his throat.

"Da Waal untie him now." Korrie heard the familiar voice of his old commander bark next to his ear.

"Yessir!" De Waal walked over to Luka, pausing to give a hard look at Korrie on the way, then continued to the bloody boy.

"Now Niklas tell us your real name," Hammerstein growled as he pushed the knife into his neck.

"Barking pathetic Clanker- I don't take orders from you anymore!" Hammerstein pushed the knife further still causing some blood to come. "Ah fine if it's so important! My really name is Zadick, Your Zadick." Korrie laughed at his own joke which was apparently lost on the humorless Clankers.

"Boy," he drew more blood and Korrie felt the sharpness farther in his neck

"Fine! It's Korrie, Korrie Youngblood."

"And my name's Marasco if you want to know." The soldier suddenly appeared before them casually leaning on a tree.

"Get him." Hammerstein hissed

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…unless you fancy losing more men…" he replied flatly as if he was threatened with death every day.

"Why not"

"I'm better than human- me and my whole squad."

**{A/N:}Okay how hard did that ending suck? Anyway thanks again to Straif and thanks for reading**

**Anchor out!**


End file.
